


Wet Dreams

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's POV, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feels, Gen, Rey is IN NEED, Sex, Swimming, YMCA members, aquacise, defiling Poe's suv, food is currency, jerking off, lifeguarding, masturbating in a locker room, pools, sorry Rose totally threw up in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rose and Ben are lifeguards at the Crait YMCA. They have been for ...years... too many to count... dealing with members and classic bullshit, that is, until Ben does the unthinkable and resorts to teaching the gremlins in all of Sabine’s classes while she’s out on maternity leave.Gods save him...





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).

> This is for commandercrouton’s prompt: 
> 
> Rey supports Rose’s health kick and goes to a water aerobics class at her gym. She doesn’t understand what Ben Solo’s class is packed until she sees him walk through and damn is he’s built like a Greek house. Rose can sense the attraction and tries to get them together. Crack ensues. 
> 
> —listen— I saw this and was like, this just got real... lol. I genuinely hope you enjoy this ride, haha!

This day is just like any other at the Crait YMCA. Hardcore members line up in the cold winter air at a quarter to five in the morning to secure their favorite equipment, which, Rose thinks is fine. All fine, considering she’s one of the two lifeguards on at this shitty ass time to be awake. Why does she do it? For the money, that’s why. It sure as hell beats every other part time jobs, she could have applied for being five dollars a head of a supermarket franchise or an uber driver. Honestly, no one would want a ride from her being that the vehicle she currently owns looks like the red van of death from the ninties movie Beethoven, or so she’s been told by her long -time boyfriend trying to scrap the junker.

Lifeguarding came with the right amount of pay for the right amount of sitting and waiting. The job was honestly the best thing that she ever picked up, considering pay would increase depending on the hours she put in. Handling the early bird shift from now to nine, for the lap pool was some hot shot adult class that thought they were something special, strutting their stuff for their perfect lanes, followed by open lap swim, which was a shoe-in for fucking with her phone by the office door. Schedules are plastered on the window leading to the door that is to remain closed. Just outside of it is a tall cabinet that houses the login book, pool testing supplies, and a drawer for their pocket masks and fanny packs. 

Fanny packs, she snorts...

Who ever thought a fanny pack was a brilliant idea needed to be shoved in with one. News flash, everything in the pouch gets wet when submerged. Need a bandaid? Sorry, fresh out of sticky ones. Want to hold it anyway? No problem.

The pool deck itself shows age. Way back when it was originally created, the designer decided it was brilliant to lay thousands of tiny tile pieces as decoration in the pool, rounding out of it, and filling the deck up past the vents on the walls too. She’s sure it was pretty for a day or two but now… ten years later, the molding between is black. Just. BLACK… which because of it, Rose does her best never to walk on without her flip flops.

It’s not like the YMCA learned from this either. All they had to do was find larger tile pieces that weren’t just double the size to combat this… They really only needed to lay cement. But did they? 

NOPE. 

What they did learn from was the hydraulic arm that was supposed to be able to lower people in need into the pool without having to struggle on the slick stairs. Something. It was so obviously something, too. It literally worked twice in the six years she’s guarded the place. There’s a ramp, now, to be exact. A slowly descending ramp to the new pool replaced that crappy concept instead of repeating the past.

Two out of four of the walls surrounding the pool are made of glass. Anyone from the outside could look through from the lap pool, all the way to the new pool they never named. For a while they called the two of them the cold and hot pools which was ridiculous to Rose being that the pools are only four degrees different from each other. BUT OH, DID IT MATTER?!

Members would come in like they paid for the pool themselves, needing the exact reading from the thermometer the moment they graced her with their presence. Gods only knew how much she hated having to repeat that. She may as well have started wearing a sign that read:

Temperature: 86  
Leave shit in locker  
Bring towel only

It doesn’t matter though, Rose knew people couldn’t read. Especially these people which had her repeating herself about everything, including sitting out on the pool deck before the classes started and what that does to their bodies before they get into the pool… the bitch outs among grandmothers could be brutal and naturally escalated the moment their rules changed, pushing members to shower before the class. 

THAT was hell but oddly fun too. Rose would position herself at the top of the ramp, buoy in hand, her whistle ready to blow at them until they finally started showering before class. Oh, the complaints were glorious. “It’s so cold!” women, grown women, would complain. “I cant believe they’re making us do this. They never used to, why now?” Rose knew they never wanted the answers, rolling her head to the side for most when they claimed she was a new guard that didn’t know any better.

Oh, it boiled under her skin, but they followed the rules, and that’s all that mattered as they enjoyed the WARM water climbing their legs. No… way…

The morning aquacise class is of the most crowded Rose had ever seen. Women pile into Sabine’s class, some even banging on the door before the new pool even opened in the morning, as if they needed to secure their spot. It’s complete nonsense to her, but what does she know?

Ben Solo, the other opening guard, always takes his time making his coffee, getting the key, teasing the members by going back out the men’s locker room in the old pool, and around the building to sit in the far office before ever opening any of the doors. Those women watch him like a hawk—no worse, like vultures, but Ben never pays any mind to them. Their complaints are a dime a dozen and because of it, they can wait, just like they had to wait to get their hair done up right, and their nails just so…so they can wait. Rose always cracks a little under their glares but not Ben. He’s been doing this for long enough to call it a second home. Every shift is capped out. There’s literally no more money to be made that raises started becoming a quarter every year instead of fifty cents.

It’s a YMCA. It’s what they pay.

Ben motions to turn on the lights and the ladies stir again, pressing on the door like it’s going to open now. He saunters over to test the pool, because, come on, if there’s a chemical problem, it’s a clear reason to keep the pool closed for the day. Definitely the day. And then they can double shift the old pool, that rarely needs the attention anymore. That would be the life. And yet, Ben is out the opportunity today. Perfect readings in both tests. Great.

He continues to ignore the adjoining door, casually walking over to the locker rooms instead. He slides the top lock open and people rush around him to put their towels down. Next is the men’s room, which nothing happens with, and finally the adjoining door where at least ten fuming women with folded arms are staring him down. Each give him a piece of their mind as they shove through and around him too. At last the guy is at the door signaling Rose over to chat, she thought.

Chatting is the single best part of the job, that is, besides ignoring members, and so Rose trots over to lean on the door, pouring cool air into the warm pool. The looks are priceless, she thinks, before starting up with their usual banter.

“How’s your friend, the swimmer?” Ben asks combing his long fingers through his hair.

“Eh, she’s frustrated. Can’t break her record. It turns out shaving time off of a perfect lap is harder than anticipated,” Rose reaches for Ben’s box of cereal. 

Shareable food is ideal as a guard, this much Rose has learned, being that several times she’s had danishes snatched out of her hand, or muffins chomped at—CHOMPED AT—by roving guards. The action spoke volumes, teaching her quickly that pieces of something is far safer than one of something.

Food, believe it or not, is currency here. Want to get out of a chore? Pay for lunch. Want to get out of watching the “Mommy and Me” class? Food. Escape your shift? Food. The answer was always food... which is confusing, really, because none of the guards were tremendously over weight. Some were curvy, yes, but the way Rose took up watching classes for the promise of tubs of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream this summer had her wondering if another class would be something she personally needed to feel like herself again.

“What’s she been doing? You offering any of my suggestions to her?” Ben reclaims Rose’s attention. 

“Yeah—I mean she was already weight training before with her previous team, then switched to being coached exclusively by that crazy guy, Luke Skywalker, up at that club Ahch-To.”

Ben snorts remembering the old wacko. While everything the guy said was questionable, he _was_ an Olympic coach. He knew what to do to a point, but even now he felt the old man slipping. Rose’s friend, what was her name? Rachel, R..., Rey? Rey? It was Rey. The girl needed a teacher. Someone that could help her cross train, but Ben never did. Cross training meant he had less time making money. Having his heart set on the latest Ducati made taking days off from the grind of 5:45am to 6:00pm just the worst. Not being clocked in meant no money, which means no bike.

That won’t fly.

The telltale sound of poorly remixed oldies flooded the speakers calling Ben back to the shallow, away from the door, to obsess over what could possibly help Rose’s friend to pass the time. 

Guarding aquacise _is just the pits._ The women, most older than his grandmother, stare him down making it him oddly aware of the fact that they’re checking him out instead of staring at the clock behind him. They bounce with every step and wiggle like jello giggling on a spoon. Equipment is gathered and guarded by members who downright treat pool noodles like treasure. 

Gods! Don’t even get him started about the lone purple noodle. The fights it’s caused...

Newbies come in once in a while to try completing it as a work out but not many last considering how many class members are set in their ways. Said people move as the class is supposed to, splashing a little harder, getting the attention of the other women—because, gods! Do not _think_ about ruining their dos! A single drop will melt it. Seriously... faster than cotton candy. 

Is it sad it’s something he roots for?

Sabine, the eight months pregnant instructor, makes her way over to Ben’s perch, exchanging pleasantries, before she flat out asks him to cover her class. 

Now?!

“I’m gone next week and classes for this are forty dollars an hour. I figured, you being a senior guard, may actually enjoy the pay,” the woman shrugged giving that much more for him to think about. 

As it turns out, Ben can’t say “no.”

It’s not just “no” to money either. 

Saying “no” to Sabine felt like kicking a puppy, so... he took it...in stride. 

Because of it, Ben decided right then and there if those little bitties were going to be in his pool, they’d get his full workout or they’d get out which is his absolute dream. 

Being paid to watch an empty pool is a distant joy he’s all too happy to work for. 

Ben could see it now, these wacko’s leaving in a hurry to get out of his tiring class is oddly exhilarating. They’d glare at him like they do every morning.... but they’d leave and that’s what matters.

“When do I start?” he asks accepting the challenge.

To his surprise, Sabine expects him to join her on the pool deck then and there. 

Fuck... not with these... with them...

And so, he does, instructing him on the pool deck, giving examples with her hands over her own body for the muscles she’s working, suggesting that Ben does the same. 

There are forty-freaking-three women, not including Sabine, or for fucks sake, Rose, who is gaping at him through the wall of windows, like she found the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Gods! This would take more explaining than he wanted to get into to date the beast. She would pry further than the obvious, monetary upgrade and purchase goal. She would need to know something more... something soul binding to keep her teasing at bay... he knew this. 

Every swing of his arms. Every wave of his hands over his toned muscle mass hidden casually under his guard uniform, dug him deeper while Rose held her gaze. 

Shit, shit, shit... he groaned... shit...


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the class ended Sabine walked over to the side door near the office of the new pool to turn off the music. All at once “Beet, Beet, Doot, Doot,” halted and it was the most glorious sound ever… silence… well, pool silence. All that was left was the chatter of the members that still bobbed around and splashes at the ends of the lanes for some of the more advanced lap swimmers. There were never many during Sabine’s class times because the volume of students, if he could call them that, would push out lanes left and right. What used to be a three-lane class, removed a fourth and threatened to remove a fifth around holidays.

“Alright, I’m sure that was boring for you,” Sabine said, her blue ombre hair seemed to bounce with every step she took across the pool deck.

She thought it would be a cool gender reveal party since she had been on a strict diet through this one, her third, and hopefully not final pregnancy, as she put it at least. The woman _said_ she wanted enough for an army or at the very least a baseball team –which was way more than Ben could ever see himself wanting, but good for her. At least the guy she’s with seems into it. That’s a positive…

“But,” Sabine continues, “A lot of these women don’t get out. They don’t see their families on the regular or need a senior living bus to get here and this class is the highlight of their day.”

The thought of it hit Ben a little harder but those women are never nice. Never. Like, ever. There is no reason to get “close”. None.

“In this class and a few of the others, you’ll notice there are young and old that come. They’re looking for something. Each one of them. Whether it’s the bitties that come in for the morning class, or if it’s the mommies that just had junior,” Sabine rubs her stomach to drive the message home, “we’re all coming for a reason. Which means you, as a teacher, have to give multiple options for the stretching and exercises we do here. You can’t just run them out of her…”

How did she know?

“I was a guard once…” Sabine snorts. “Back then we sat on folding chairs and screwed around all day. No one knew we were really here, so it really wasn’t work. ‘Paid to play, really.”

That was the truth. Ben started the year after, and it had been pretty quiet until the surrounding high schools started trying to forge space in the pool. Now they host space for four including their own which pushes kids harder than the high schools can. It really is something else to be in the lap pool and watch a bunch of seven-year-old kids stretch like they’re getting ready for the Olympics and then swim for an hour in ways that most adults can’t figure out.

Finding nothing really to add to that, Ben changes the subject asking what else he has to know. Sabine shows him around like it’s his first day. There are binders against the back wall near where the pool test is, then there are separate workout sheets he can take out and keep with him if he forgets what to do next.

“I know you’re a quiet guy, so if you need it there’s a microphone, it’s on the left of the speaker in the hall. Also, for new moves or things I haven’t done with them in a while, I always try to over accentuate the move and over explain it so they can see what they need to do, what they could be doing wrong, and why to avoid it.” Sabine pauses to make sure that he understood what she was saying.

It’s not like aquacise was rocket science. It was essentially an aerobics class in the water, and he’d seen enough of those with the gym that looks over the pool. Why they didn’t put a spin class up there is beyond him, but the vertigo is fun to watch. Newbies always fall over while they’re thumping around up there.

“Do you have any questions for me?” she asks.

Ben presses his lips into a tight smile, shaking his head to answer, following with, “How soon will you be back?”

Sabine laughed hard enough to snort, covering her face immediately. “It’ll be a few months. Four… maybe six depending on how things go. Why? Backing out already?”

“No… no…” Ben sighed. The pay sounded amazing. It really did. He’d guard until class and then be off that clock and on another, switching on and off all day until six, which he had already tried the simple math putting him ahead of schedule to purchase that bike… In the grand scheme of things. This was fine. Hours of embarrassment seemed like something he could handle if it meant getting what he wanted faster. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you will. You didn’t get this far with just sitting on your ass…” Sabine’s eyes widened when she said that. “Oh, wait… Don’t make me run from you…”

If she wasn’t pregnant and they were on cement, he would have totally chased her. Sabine has been a friend of his family’s for years. They were close but not much more than friends being as she was old enough to babysit him.

“I’m not. I won’t. Just don’t have that kid yet… I’m not certified!”

“Come on, Ben!” Rose calls across the pool. 

Ben looks back towards the adjoining doors doing her usual seven o’clock, ‘I’m gonna die if I don’t pee’ dance.

“Excuse me,” Ben mutters, grabbing his buoy to stand between the doors. 

Somehow getting back toward their usual perch seemed like a walk of shame... those twelve minutes of following Sabine’s moves faded away and suddenly were replaced with a bubbly character at the door. 

“Don’t say a word or you can’t pee,” he challenges her.

“I’m not the only one who saw, you dingleberry. It’s after seven. Everyone that comes in through the back door saw you.”

“Pee your suit,” he retorts. 

“Nuh! What?!”

Ben goes to turn and walk away. 

“If I go, you’re— oh hey, Rey,” Rose lowered her voice. 

It made him stop in his tracks, the mention of Rey. He didn’t know her. Not really anyway, so why should he care if she was there or not? He shouldn’t. Doesn’t. Come to think of it, he’s never even seen a picture of her so how would he know if Rose was lying or not? He wouldn’t. 

To keep himself from embarrassment, Ben made his way to the standby the deep end, climbing the ladder to sit on the platform instead of the chair. The chair itself would be to much higher than the door to causally look behind him, so the platform would do. Rose backed off from the door which had to mean she wasn’t lying. Nothing gets that girl away from the door. 

Well, food will. 

But other than that, it’s a hard sell to go sit.

Minutes had gone by making his skin crawl. He had another half hour before they switched pools anyway, but most people’s workouts were done in thirty minutes to an hour. If it really was her, he wanted to see her before she left. See if she was worth his time... his time thinking up new strategies for her that is. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t help the need to get back to the door to see if Rose was full of shit or not, and so he goes. 

Rose is _sitting_ in her chair.

She _never sits in the chair_...

Never. 

Maybe she got yelled at. 

Ben did his best to see if there was anyone else around her or behind the chair but to no avail. And yet, there she sat, happy as a clam... a scheming clam... she’s up to no good and he knows it. 

“Hey!” Ben shouts to Rose, leaning over the threshold of her pool. “Rose! PST!” 

Her head follows a swimmer towards him in the lap pool and continues on to stare with a cheese eating grin plastered to her face. 

Definitely planning something. 

“What’s with you?” he raises his voice again, just enough to get to the chair.

Her smile grows only wider as she gets down off of her chair. Rose was meant to switch pools with him at nine, but something was off. It just wasn’t right the way she strode over to him. Her grin kept improving until she makes it back to the door. 

“If you have to pee, just go,” Ben offered. 

“I’m good. One of the coaches watched a beat,” she smiled. 

“O’Donnell is in already?”

“Nah, he hasn’t been in since yesterday. Different coach.”

“Who then?” Ben insisted he needed the answer.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rose chuckles. 

“Yea—that’s why I’m asking—duh...” Ben retorts, crossing his arms over the buoy.

“Well maybe next time you’ll let a gal pee.”

“Ugh, come on Rose, what do you want for it? Part of my lunch?”

“Something better.”

“Like what?”

“The cheesecake container from the main office,” she said confidently knowing that was a suicide mission.

“What?!”

Their conversation had been briefly broken up by incoming patrons. 

“Rose! You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, if you want the rest of the info, you’re gonna get me that tub.” 

“How am I supposed to get out?”

“You’re a smart guy, think of something... preferably before nine.”

“Because you’re switching in here.”

“Oh no, Solo. There has been a change of plans. No info until you bring me that treat or no deal.”

Ben’s eye twitched at the thought of going into the main office to steal their food. That was a crime...not really... but certainly punishable by means of maintenance. Those workers could be of the most obnoxious he’d ever met and there was no way in hell he was going to be screwed out of forty dollars per class he taught to have to mull around with that lot. 

But no information drove Ben quite nearly out of his mind around Christmas time when Rose didn’t tell him about the Secret Santa portion of it. That girl was trying to set him up with someone from the daycare downstairs, which was a huge no thank you. But backing down from Rose’s food request had him agreeing to take her out once, then hide in the storage room every time the tots swim lessons came barreling through the family locker room door. 

No, Ben needed information from Rose, there were no ifs ands or butts about it. 

“Fine,” he agrees to it. “Hold my buoy.”

——

Being that Ben had been there so long, he knew the extensions by heart. He called the desk, drawing the attendant he usually tries to avoid out of the office and towards the desk using an old message the aquatic department had received a while back. The woman had left enough pauses on their voicemail that they all had a howl wondering if she thought she was really talking to someone. It does the trick for long enough to make it around the cubicles and into the tiny thing of a kitchen. That is, if they could even call it that. It was literally a water cooler, fridge and a sitting microwave on a makeshift counter... but who cares? The fact of the matter is that he got there. Half of the plan down. 

Ben pulls out the tub, hearing footsteps behind him. Fuck... fuck he knew this was a bad idea! 

“Hey, Ben!” 

Ben cringes in the fridge so Craig doesn’t see him do it. 

“Hey, Craig.”

“What d’ya need, buddy?”

Think faster—faster damnit. Ben lifts out the tub and Craig’s eyes go wide. 

“Rose has cramps. Asked for this. We’ll replace it—just don’t tell,” Ben rushes out. 

Cramps? Where did he even get that word? He grimaces when Craig does not needing any more. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Craig’s eyes bulge, backing up from where he stands. “There’s a heating pad in Nicole’s station if it gets really bad—just page me and I’ll—yeah...”

“Thanks man...” Ben bolts out of the office and to aquatics before anyone else sees the treat.

Rose lights up when she sees Ben barreling into the old pool’s office and back in by her.

“This better be good, Rose. I froze and told Craig you had your period!”

“Oh, well that’s going to be really confusing if he sees that I’ll be joining your class at ten!”

“You’re full of shit.”

“And guess who else will be.”

“How many guards have you told?!”

“None!” Rose throws up her hands in shock that he’d think such a thing. “They’ll find out in their own, besides... who cares about them?”

“So, I’m not supposed to care if this person sees me?” Ben presses. “Is it Finn? Poe?”

“Rey,” Rose wiggles her eyebrows at him.

“And why should I care about that? I don’t even know the girl.” 

“But maybe you’ll want to.”

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ben fixes her with a hard glare. 

“Oh, I dunno, she’s been your source or tinkering affection for some time now... it would just seem natural to want to get to know her. She’s awesome, funny, pretty, single, and agreed to join me in your aquacise class this morning.”

“You’re full of shit, Rose,” Ben scoffs. 

“Oh, am I?” Rose laughs, shoveling a finger full of the cheesecake filling into her mouth. “Maybe you should study lane three. Tell me who’s there.”

A woman and a man share the lane for another set, going hard on it. They’re obviously racing. Circle swimming which is a hard sell for al lot of these members. It’s not hard to go up the right side and down on their right, but then again, it’s rocket science, just like putting the kick boards and pull buoys back in their bins after the workout is completed. But they didn’t seem to have this problem. 

The man seemed to retire from their lane the moment another one freed up allowing the woman to take an easy lap down the center just to pull herself out on the backstroke start to get behind the block. Water rushes off of her as she goes, placing one foot on the step at a time. 

Every nerve in Ben ‘a body wanted to yell at her, to get her down, but Rose stopped him. 

“Don’t bother her. She can’t hear you anyway. That thing on her goggles is pretty much a waterproof shuffle. 

He watches as the girl drops her shoulders, rolling them around with her neck, getting loose for... what? A dive? So many people tried to push diving off of the blocks, promising they knew what they were doing just like their broken attempt at freestyle. But “Rey” places one foot forward and one back, which was a natural track start, making him more of a believer when she dropped her hands to the block, gripping the lip of it instead of hanging them down to the surface of the plastic found there. 

She was tightly pressed against herself, nearly humming with power, he could see it building in her arms and legs. Finally, that power snapped, exploding her off of the block with what could only be describe to him as a wiggle. As different as the dive was, it was clear that she covered more yardage in the air than in the pool, which meant she didn’t have to swim quite as far. 

The woman entered the water with a relatively small splash. Her streamline was fantastic after all. Leaving anything behind her would slow her down, even he knows this. 

But Rey doesn’t come up after. She pounds her strong legs hard underwater, surfacing with a rolling, purposeful stroke. Her butterfly is flawless. Her arms rotating above the water simultaneously, diving back down under the surface, rolling her hips in such a way Ben’s sure his mouth is hanging open.

“And you’re sure it’s your friend?”

“Yep,” Rose replies, as she continues through her set. “She’s an IM swimmer. Knows all the strokes, and how to give you one, apparently...” 

Ben groans at his friend, returning the most important part of Rose’s information drop so far, “And you said she’s single?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben is dying in the men’s room. Absolutely losing his mind. Rey, his -well no- the girl he’d been helping all this time finished her set and started p-l-a-y-i-n-g in the lanes for warm down. He could not hide the tent in his pants with the buoy properly while she stripped her drag suits off. He groaned at the sight of her on her back taking not one but two lose suits off, then jammers, those were done at the wall, presumably because they’re a tighter fit and once everything was said and done her aqua blade suit practically clung to her like a second skin. Every move she’d make would squeeze enough water out of each half inch vertical row of opposite lined spandex to retrace her form with such an exact flow, he wondered if she knew the effect it had on other people, especially him.

Unfortunately for him, he felt the need to run for the men’s room right when she got out of the pool. He had the chance to talk to her being that she’d undoubtedly hang next to Rose before going in for heading out with her to do whatever women do while they aren’t at work.

Ben smacked his head against the wall of the stall trying to tame himself. He only had twenty minutes before he took over for Sabine’s class and damn it all if he had to do so with an erection. He would never live it down and gods, he did not want to explain to his boss why it happened in the first place.

Ben rushes to try a cold shower but only moments later it showed a low probability of working and so he switches to something a little more drastic. The man knew he had to shower before class so his sopping wet form would be completely acceptable striding through the new pool’s doors would be fine. It would all be fine. 

There had only been several times he was thankful for the ledge on the shower wall, and this had been that time. Ben found himself anchoring his left arm on the high shelf before settling his forehead to his forearm, immediately amused by all th things that had “fore” in it including his foreskin. Ben rolled his eyes at himself, fumbling around with his right to loosen his shorts enough to get underneath the waistband of them. 

Unlike the family locker room, where they had two shower stalls within private bathrooms, and one curtained one, the men’s room did not. Every male that came through was on display to the other in one open room. He had to be careful here, while it was still early and most early bird members had left for work, there were still some managing to move through the locker rooms for other things. He honestly should have gone for a bathroom stall but was overwhelmed by her to say the least. 

Ben found himself pressed up in the corner of the room with two shower heads pointed down at him, courtesy of another guy, ugh, who probably used the space for the same reason. Deciding against thinking about it, he urged himself on. Ben gripped his cock hard, hissing as he pulled down on his shaft. It’s all he could do no to moan loud enough to echo through the room. In that moment all he could see was the way her body moved, the way she stripped like she’d been giving him a show. Each pass over his head had him humming profanities into his arm, both begging for her attention, and needing to have the privilege to be hers. He wanted to hear her beg. Needed her to...

All forward thinking stopped abruptly as he pulsates down his leg. His spend just as hot as the water still cascading down his body gets lost on the way down his leg. Ben stares long and hard at the scene unfolding. He’d never came, first, that fast. No even when he’d been a teenager. Second, in a public place or out in the open, which was still a surprise to him. His hand still down his pants, now cradling his semi-hard member, Ben suddenly feels the cold dread of what just happened here. He’d jerked off to a girl he hasn’t yet talked to at work...out... in... the... open...

Fuck.

“Hey!” Rose’s voice cut through the air, frightening the hell out of him. Ben looked around quickly, noticing he wasn’t the only guy there. He moved slowly enough to avoid dismembering himself, but once he managed to free his hand, he removed his now sopping wet shirt from him. How fucking embarrassing, he thought. 

“Yeah?” he called back. 

“Sabine’s ready to start class!” 

Fuck! Ben panicked. He was in no state to be teaching or even co-teaching a class. 

“—K!” is all he can manage, making his way out to the New Pool deck.

Rose is beaming, the container of cheesecake filling is now in the hands of Poe-fucking-Dameron, who is grinning like a freak at the man. 

“I hear that might be the new record...” Poe smiles wider watching Ben go from almost calm to panicked. 

It was fast. 

So much faster than any other time in his life. He didn’t even have to try any dirty talk or imagining how she’d beg for him... that certain chill warps through his body telling him to stop or he’ll be ready again. 

Poe’s voice cut in, “but that’s not what my money’s on.”

“What is your money on?”

“You gettin’ Rose to vomit.”

“What?” Ben questions him. 

“Rose ate like half of this and were all expecting she’ll puke in your class.” 

“Wait—“ 

“She’s already in there,” Poe chortled. “If you can get her to puke in the first half hour, I get fifty bucks.”

That would be a problem. Aquacise wasn’t made for that. He had a better chance at chasing her around the deck to get her to chuck, but not even he was ready for such a thing. 

Looking in through the window connecting the two pools had him dying to get out of this. Rose was in the water. She wasn’t going out; she was here to screw with him. Which... which meant, Ben scanned the pool looking for Rey, but didn’t find her. Maybe something happened and she had to go. That was fine. 

Actually, it was better than fine. At least now he could deal with this class and not have a raging hard on for the girl in front of a bunch of grandmas.

Ben readied himself to head through the doors and help Sabine set up. He’d been in and out of the supply closet several times, enough so he’d was able to calm down. This would be fine. He’d get Rose to puke, and his day would continue as it was normally scheduled. 

“Alright ladies, before we get started,” Ben heard Sabine start speaking calling his attention from the pool back to her. Sabine introduced him as her coverage for the next few months, reminding them that they had to show him the same respect that they did for her, which while she commanded the room, wasn’t much. They weren’t exactly students. They were senior citizens who were out for their midmorning bounce. 

Unfortunately for him, his shirt had been jotted and thrown on the bleachers and just about fifty older women ogled him like a bunch of twenty-somethings. It was disturbing to say the least. Ben couldn’t stop the feeling of needing to cover himself, alternating hands as if he was wiping their gaze off of his skin with each motion. 

Once the music started, they all started to march, their eyes flicking from him over to Sabine and back while Ben casually marched it out too. His eyes scanned the sea of silver, finally landing on Rose and to the left of her... Rey... and gods the itch returned.   
His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She changed, and fuck, he the fabric in his shorts felt a little too tight all of a sudden. Of all the eyes, that were on him, he wasn’t sure if hers were on him. Rey giggles with Rose, chatting about gods knows what, and then he felt it. She looked up at him and stopped moving all together. Her lips parted; tongue farted out to wet them like all of those stories he read on his phone. 

Gods, that was a real thing they did?

His breaths came in as ragged as they left. All he could see was her. The suit she was in was no longer her training suit. While he’d gotten off to the sight of that one, he was sure this one would burn into his retinas. She wore a red and white polka dot tie bikini... tie! 

Gods the places his mind had gone and oh how fucking bad he needed to find out. 

Rey bounced in the back row alongside Rose who was barely moving. Ben assumed it was not only from her snack this morning, but also from the heat. Moving in that sweatbox of a pool was hard enough out of the water rather than in it. Rose only confirmed it more as she slowed past the grandma crawl to lean on the lane lines still separating them from the lap swimmers. 

It was nice to see Rey stop. It showed character on her part and Ben was amused by the way Rose started showing signs of an early win. Instead of gloating, he continued with his job, moving the bitties around and hoping Rey was still checking him out.   
Sabine’s music is just awful. Today’s had them stepping to the Best of Disco Remix Seven, which he only knew because Poe made the disc. At least it wasn’t that crap from years ago with the Monster Mash psychedelic remix. That was the only day he remembered Sabine turning off the stereo and doing the rest of the work out to silence. Remix Seven had everything from a hyped-up version of Stayin’ Alive to Boogie Wonderland, to his all-time cringe worthy song, I Will Survive… Ben was afraid he might not survive however. It was apparent to him that every move made his cock twitch and no amount of inner lining was going to tame it. 

The only way to survive this one was to get in. 

It was his only option. 

And damn it all if Sabine hadn’t decided to call attention to it. 

“Oh boy, our stand in teacher is too hot!” 

Oh, my gods, he shot her a dirty look while the women bouncing around him cackled. The only thing he could think to do was card his fingers through his hair. One hand and then the next before landing his attention back on Rey. 

Her teeth were clenched, her body ridged, as if she was trying desperately to hold on to something, anything, her sanity maybe, and in that moment he knew. 

He had to get Rose to puke. 

But how? She was laying there like a jelly fish. 

Rey squealed once, alerting him there was something wrong. She turned quickly, ripping her gaze from his. Ben immediately sprung into action. Maybe Rose discretely vomited and it freaked her out. That was a possibility. Rose really didn’t need a lot.   
But then he saw her trying to retie her bottoms. His eyes got caught up there while his erection threatened to come about once more. There would be no where to hide then, nothing he could do but hope the ever-moving surface could hide his problem then.   
Rey tries desperately hard to get it back on when another hand snatches at the other side, nearly ripping the suit off of her completely. Sabine had already started leading the class on their noodle bicycles to the deep end, pedaling off as Fat Bottomed Girls came on. It left the three of them in the shallow end to take care of this problem.

Without thinking Ben lunged out towards her, wordlessly asking if he could help. It was a split second, maybe less and he had her in his arms, his large hand holding up her bottoms, while he moved her to one of the shallow walls. There he was sure she could feel him, hard and poking at her hip. The girl smiled softly at him, as if they had only just met and weren’t eye fucking the other throughout class.

He found that he really enjoyed this side of her and wondered if he had the possibility of more after all was said and done. 

Rey had been able to double knot tie the sides this time. Once she was done, Ben felt like she was studying him, his body. He felt his breathing shallow when she’d seen it. He’d almost said something but then he felt her lean up against him, her fingertips now skating over his forearms – they gave him a chill unlike any other in this hot box.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “It’s nice to know you’re more than a hot body.”

“I’m…B-Ben,” he wanted to kick himself for stuttering.

“Ben? Rose’s friend?” 

It’s the way she asks that makes him wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing that she knew about him. 

“Yes, I am,” he answered her, but was sure he’d been following another, more discrete conversation… one of bodies. One of need…and fuck did he need her right now. 

“I’m Rey,” she smiled. “I’ve been told you have what I need…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all smut with some feels in Ben's POV which is totally my apology for waiting forevvvvvver for an update.

Ben can hardly breathe. There are patrons in the pool, he’s fully erect and pressed up against this girl. And she hasn’t recoiled or slapped him.

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” he whispered.

Rey’s traveling gaze seemed to burn his skin, the thought had been crazy but he was nearly sure if she didn’t touch him, he’d wake up to rubbing himself against a wall.

“Not a dream!” Rose growled through a heave. She coughed once, then twice, then launched more. “Not smart,” she roared. “Not smart...”

Ben happened to look over his shoulder just then, seeing Rose first, then the women on their noodle rides in the deep freaking out like there had been a shark in the water, and finally the clock. A quarter to... he rolled his eyes at the time, looking back at the beautiful girl in his arms. 

“Hang on tight, baby,” he whispered so only she could hear. His length pointed himself against her inner thigh nearly causing him to black out. The only indication of this was the darkening shadows in the corners of his eyes.

Rey has been the beautiful temptress she was secured one leg slowly up the side of his body, pressing her heel into his back, squeezing him firmly against her core. The way she sighed had been heaven to hear, despite the impending curdled white mess floating towards them, it seemed Rey didn’t mind so much. Instead, she steadily climbed him, wrapping her other leg around him, purposefully shielding his amazing length from prying eyes.

Ben did his best not to add to the mess of bodily fluids by coming on the spot when she discreetly rolled her hips against his. Every breath felt more labored than the last, as if his lungs had been laboring through smoke... fuck she was intense, and the way she licked her lips while she continued to wrap herself around him was torture.

Rey encircled her arms around his neck finally ready to go, tightening them when he moved the two of them like a unit. They first came to sit on the gutter, her legs butterflied outward away from him for a split second, deciding that wouldn't happen again. Not when he got her that close. Not when she, herself, noticed the flaw and pulled him in again. 

_ That's right baby _, he mouthed against her neck the moment he tucked her against his muscular body, moving them in one swift motion upward to grab her towel on the bleachers in front of him. They worked together to wrap it around her shoulders, the absorbent fabric hanging just low enough to shield wandering eyes, which Ben hoped for but did not inspect. 

Each of his strides were shorter now but of equal importance, moving the pair around the corner and through the gaggle of bathers that were now surging out of the pool thanks to Rose. She’d heaved again while they were out there, complaining that it was all in her suit but there was nothing he could do about that now. This man was on a mission.

“Hey,” Sabine called after him, “What happened? Where are you taking her, _ like that _?”

Sabine knew… _ she knew _ … she was one of those women who saw it all and she was not up for seeing what he was up to - _at all. _

Ben needed an idea… he needed one like he needed to sink into Rey’s core. He could feel how the blood rushed through his cock and how he needed his girl to alleviate that. Nothing could ever make it better the way he figured she could. And yet, his mind was shorting out and now Sabine was making her way through the crowd to catch up with him. His heart slammed against his chest, his length sliding between her spandex covered center made him dizzy, but somehow he’d been able to squeak out, “Incident report.”

Her ragged breathing near his ear at the little sounds she made to mask her moans made him hurry. 

“Incident? _What incident?”_ Sabine asked, her voice seemed to echo in the distance while angry bobbers started to surround her all wondering about how soon they could go back and float since the vomit had only been in the shallow end. 

Boy they were annoying creatures, but it was all Ben could do to not be distracted while he moved through the cold pool deck. Poe’s smug scrunched face meant something but he couldn't remember what. It’s what sort of brought him back to. He didn't know where he could take her. The bathrooms were gross and members complained about everything… so no to those. The office was a big box of windows - no blinds, no privacy… no way. The supply closet was the next option, but knowing Poe, he would lock them in there somehow - and he didn't want a reason to beat him for endangering his girl like that. 

Rey’s lips found the base of his neck with her lips and began suckling just behing his ear making him nearly black out. He’d seen the stars, the way his vision began to tunnel, even how the remaining space turned a weird film of blue… and then he’d reached just to the side of him. Ben’s mitt landed in Poe’s backpack, right on his obscenely large loop of keys. The guy liked feeling important, and boy did this help his ego, having a key to everything. 

Well now, Ben smirked, he had a key to Poe’s car. A perfect place to see where this was going at least.

Rey though seemed to only build on Ben’s frantic motions. He hadn’t put her down to walk on her own, not that he even contemplated doing it, but then he was out the door with her, still barefoot, still dripping wet, but he paid no mind to it. He hauled ass out to the U-shaped lot, desperately pressing the key fob in search of Poe’s boxy, old Cherokee. The thing looked like he dumped mud all over it just to write “Wash Me” all over it. If Ben had the capability to roll his eyes now, he would, but every last neuron focused on getting the damn thing open and the both of them inside. 

Ben tried avoiding pressing her against the vehicle but she leaned back like she’d been searching it out, her hips rolled deliciously against his own, his body became a slave to the sensation. He’d wrapped her in the remainder of her towel, the ends of it pooling between them, masking their bodies to look as though he was but one person struggling with a bag of sorts. 

No one at Crait’s YMCA ever really turned to help. Not unless they were looking to pin the blame on another member for walking too close to the other. It really was obnoxious and exactly why he acted like he was over it all the time, but fuck, it would help him now. 

_Oh, it would help him now…_

His breath shuddered out of him while she ground down on him guiding the head of his now throbbing length that strained against his thick lifeguard shorts down to her center. He took it as an obvious transition to snap his hips back against hers, his force shifted making the body of the Jeep move as if it could traverse the sides of mountains while remaining parked in a flat lot. 

He’d rocked against her again and again until she whined to just get in already. 

Did she mean in the vehicle?

Ben’s vision whited out when she’d slipped a hand between them to move her tight aqua-blade suit to the side then flicked the towel bunched between them off to the side of his arm so he could see her. 

“I don't have a…” he hissed between his teeth.

“Shot... “ Rey moaned while rubbing large circles around her tight bundle of nerves. 

Ben licked his lips at the sight of her arousal dripping from her center. His hand darted out to catch the falling droplet before rejoining it with her folds. Before he could think he covered her hand with his own, his fingers brushing wildly against hers, desperately seeking her hot, wet channel. 

Rey’s tiny hand moved under his palm which eventually taught him the secrets to her pleasure. He began to mimic her, the heel of his palm which seemed to give enough pressure where she needed it most ground deliciously against her that her hand retreated from her center and darted for his the waist of his trunks.

“Woah…” he warned a moment before finally finding the right damned button to finally unlock the doors.

“Please,” she replied, the sound she made was less of a question and more of a protest.

Ben whirled her around to remove her from the door to open it, practically snarling at his own success like the caveman he felt like just then. 

“In,” he growled, lightening only to the challenging sound she’d made when they were both finally in. 

“Clean?” she asked as she worked his shorts off his body, finally freeing his cock. 

The cool air hitting it should have shocked his length into its retreat but he’d been so ready to coat her in his cum he was sure not even snow would make his member recede. 

“Yes,” he gulped before his mouth went dry. Once he was free, naked in all his glory in front of her, she remained on his knees, working herself out of her second skin. 

The van smelled like chlorine, old Chinese food he’s almost positive might still be in the back and Poe, which does exactly nothing for him but watching this beauty shed her suit down her arms revealing her stiff peaking nipples which practically scream at him to take them into his mouth Ben can’t look away as more of her cane into view. The horrid smell in the SUV would be rectified by their coupling, he thought while he stroked himself, humming at the sight of her finally nude before him. 

_“Imhonnacumjustlookingatyou,_” Ben slurred, the gasped yet again while she sat in the middle row, her legs spread wide in either direction. Just the way she tempted him, the sight of her finger dragging over the head of her clit, parting her folds had Ben wondering how he would sink into her that way. Ben knew he was too tall for this, his length? The angle? There was no way…. and then he found the pull tab to lay the center flat. “_ Yes _,” he hissed through his teeth. 

A sharp inhale shook him at the feel of her slick fingers circling his cock making him bite his cheek to keep himself controlled. Ben could feel himself stiffening, the steady tickle at the base of his spine wondering if she’d jerk him off or fuck him with her mouth first before he let himself drill into her the way he’d wanted to earlier that morning. His memory delayed his response to her but somehow knew he was lowering into her wiring heat. She dragged him into her, praising the size of his cock, the involuntary way he twitched between her fingers and how good his precum felt against her clit.

“_ Fuck, Ben _…” she moaned, the sound of his name on her tongue should have been confusing but he’d short circuited completely the moment his full cap pressed for entry down into her center. 

Rey’s hand remained on him, stroking his member in slow, reassuring pumps that he would fit. 

“You’re so big,” she moaned, rolling her hips again, a new wave of her arousal welcomed his cock, slipping down the sides of him while she moved him. Rey’s other arm wrapped around his waist guiding him down further into her, every inch more she moaned loudly, explicitly promising him how fucking good he was stretching her. A lopsided grin married his face at her final swear, now being impaled completely on his cock. 

Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head while she enveloped him, his dick felt like it finally found it’s true place of belonging, and then she whispered, “I need you to move, Ben. Fuck me hard in your friend’s car,” she purred but he hadn’t heard much past _ ‘fuck me hard.’ _

He put his hands on either side of her hips not only to steady her for what was to come but also to claim her. First he’d lowered to press a kiss to her lips, exploring her beautiful mouth, his tongue dancing with the filth she’d no doubt be ready to add on hers, and yet, she hummed her approval while he stayed the course, steady inside her. 

The moment he pulled back to come up for air he felt her center clamp down on him. In a way he just knew she was ready and so he pulled out of her ever so slowly until the tip of him was all that rested against her. Ben missed her warmth, the way she’d squeeze him… the agonizing perfection that wracked his whole body when she praised him that he felt no reason to be away. She’d get the fucking of her life if she kept that up. 

Ben gritted his teeth and slipped himself back inside, stretching her all over again.

His balls rested firmly against her ass while he buried himself to the hilt.

Her cry had been beautiful, urging him on to continue.

“I wanna….” she whined at the loss of him each time he withdrew. “Feel you forever!” Rey gasped as she accepted him inside her again. “All week. All month…. Split me, baby so I feel you wherever I go…” she moaned while he picked up a punishing pace. His balls slapping against her coating himself in the proof of her arousal. Lewd slaps of his flesh against hers, their glorious coupling had him moaning above her. 

“I’m close…” they shared in unison.

“You are?” Ben gritted out his question, trying to hold on just a little longer. “Wh-what do you need?”

“You!” Rey cried, as she reached her arms around him anchoring her hands to the flesh of his ass. 

It took him by surprise the way she sank her nails into his flesh but her desperation felt like he might explode immediately, and then he felt her, guiding him in to her, grinding against his body and quaking under him. 

Ben did his best to let her but he hadn't ever experienced something quite as intense and began to believe that she could be in pain. 

“No! No!” she cried again, pulling him back into her sweet spot--one he could feel now. Her clit dragged against him spurring her on, pulling her higher before she finally crest, her orgasm crashing through her on a level he hadn’t imagined he could produce 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he breathed, purposefully grinding back into her to pull her all the way through her release. 

“Fuck,” she swore riding out her aftershocks. Rey’s muscles shuddered, spamming constantly while she begged him to finish. “Come, Ben. Deep, so” Rey moaned as his length slapped into her. “So deep,” she exhaled then replenished her lungs seeking anything to help her beg through his cock’s brutal assault in her core. “I need it. Need your come… need you… to fill me. Ben, Ben! Ahhh…”

His own release had been met with a wave of what felt like a cold sweat rushing through his veins. She said to come inside of her but did she mean it? Shot? She said shot, right? Ben hummed at the feel of her keeping him flush against her thinking maybe she’d push him off if she didn't like wanting that. No, he shook his head, reminding himself of all the filthy things she said, how bad she wanted him, there really could be no mistaking it… 

And so he maneuvered her so that she rested on his chest, still sheathed inside of her, honestly loving the way she continued to hold him. Rey’s center did it’s best to keep his now flaccid member still between her legs while he covered them in her towel, just in case. 

“Rey?” he managed to ask. 

“Yeah, Ben?” Rey replied, sounding like she was a new version of herself. Lighter, softer…

“How do you know my name?” he mumbled, not sure if he should have asked in the first place.

He felt the way her hands traveled over his body, resting on his chest now. Her breath began to shallow, then she offered an answer he didn't expect. 

“Poe told me.”

Ben’s body froze. She knew this wasn't his vehicle. She knew! She even said she knew…

“How do you know Poe?”

“I don't really. He’s in one of Rose’s photos with you,” Rey answered. “When you carried me out he pointed at your back and mouthed, _“That’s BEN!”_

“You didn't,” Ben gulped wondering what picture it was Rose actually had. “You didn't know?”

“How would I? Your hair’s much longer now… and your ears don’t show… and your body is practically a wall now.”

“That picture was taken years ago… The one where we all were in training?”

“Oh, I saw that one too. Nah, the one where you guys were all playing on the dock outside in the summer. Your hair was just too short to cover the tips of your ears. Poe’s in the background being thrown I think and Rose was debating whether or not to cross the rope to relieve one of you,” she smirked at her choice words no doubt then added, “I’m glad I was the one to.”

Ben couldn't speak after that. His blush crept up his neck and colored his cheeks tremendously. 

“I just, I’m not usually like this... “ she admitted quietly. “You brought out something in me I didn't know I possessed.”

He could only hold her tighter while he admitted he liked it. 

“It’s nice not always having to be the one in charge, even if your girlfriend enjoys it…” he felt her tense. 

“You have a girlfriend?” Rey’s eyes were wide as saucers. 

“You!” Ben tried to calm her. “I shouldn’t have said it, he groaned, “That was too soon wasn’t it?” 

Rey grinned and suggestively rolled her center onto his cock, “Not too soon…” 

“You mean you would want to be mine?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yes, Ben. I want you to be with me,” she bit her lib shyly, as if there was anything left to be shy about. 

“Good because there’s no place I’d rather be,” he admitted. 

Ben promised her the world, completion of all her goals with him by her side, no matter what. He promised his heart and that he'd never fail her. Not once, not ever, for as long as they lived.

And that’s exactly what he did.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be an epilogue with this but for now, Ben got the girl and lives happily ever after <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t leave this alone. It’s a little more in the life of Ben and Rose.

Rose’s big toe pressed into the back of his head while Ben used the ladder in the front of her chair as one too. 

“I think you’re leaving something out, Benny…” she said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted, slapping her foot away from his head for the third time already. 

“You were gone for the entire hour and a half that pool was closed. Full disclosure or I’ll—“

“Barf? I highly doubt you have it in you. Literally.”

“I’ll see ya,” Poe interrupted the two, offering his fist to Rose first and then Ben. 

“Are you on later?” Rose asked. 

“Yeah swim lessons, unless you want them. I could really go with missing those.”

“Whatcha got?”

“Two beginners, a private and an hour of swim clinic.”

“So, an hour and a half in and an hour out?” Rose chewed on her cheek trying to think of whether or not that was worth it. “Privates still twenty a half hour?”

“Yeah,” Poe shrugged, then leaned on the chair too. “Sound good to any of you?”

“How beginner is beginner?” Ben asked carefully. 

“Pike and Poliwog.”

“So, very,” Rose deadpans. 

“Well I mean it’s not that bad. Several are moving up and it’s the end of the session so it’s pretty much free money.”

Ben perked up. 

Free money wasn’t something he could pass up. 

“Don’t even think about it, Solo,” Rose pouted. “You’re on with me. You can’t take up teaching and guarding at the busiest time. That’s a no.”

“But I need this…”

“No, you need to tell me the rest and there are no buts about it, mister.”

“What his impromptu catch and release?” Poe chortled.

Ben did his best to stare out in front of them, training the grin from his lips until Poe playfully punched his shoulder and left. 

“I’ll see you guys later!” he shouted over his shoulder. 

“You did what?!” Rose pulled at Ben’s locks to get him to look at her. 

“That’s not even the best part,” he joked. 

“Don’t you talk about my friend like that!”

“Rose, not like that. Just wait,” he said grinning like an idiot at the exit through the window. 

Not even five minutes later, Poe came running back in towards the pool flipping him off despite the growing number of members around him, to which Ben could only grin and wave. 

“Oh my god, Solo! Are you for real?” Rose’s amused laugh echoed in the pool. “I don’t think I can look at you the same.”

Ben’s laugh filled in after hers, adding, “That may be so, but can you ever look at cheesecake the same?”

Rose gagged at the thought, “No. certainly not, Cheesecake…”

“Did you just?”

“I did, Cheesecake… and you’re welcome!”


End file.
